A Dinner With Tai and Jun
by Blubglub
Summary: The final part of my taijun "saga". Tai and Jun go out on a dinner date. Harmless right? Not quite. But if you throw in friends who feel betrayed, and younger siblings and you have a recipe for disaster right? Read the fic to find out.


A/N: Here's the third and final installment of my Tai/Jun series-thing. This was meant to go along with the second part, but I decided to post it as a separate piece. The first two parts, "An Improbable and Unlikely Couple" and "Phone Calls About WHAT?", can be found under my author profile.  
  
' and ' usually indicate thoughts.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own the band Maybted. I just own Blubglub, Guy, and Sara. (The host, the cabbie, and the waitress.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Dinner With Tai and Jun  
  
Or "The Return of Taijun."  
  
By Blubglub   
  
Davis was still sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. Getting up with muttered curses he got the door. His jaw dropped. Standing there, flowers in hand, was a different Tai Kamiya than the one he had worshipped. His hair had been neatly combed and instead of his standard green school uniform he was wearing gray pants and a blue shirt with a horizontal white stripe. Slung over his shoulder was a black coat. "Is Jun ready?" asked Tai, giving Davis a smile that showcased Tai's shiny white teeth.  
  
"Just let me check," said Davis, unable to help himself from staring at Tai.   
"Would you like to come in?" he asked after his mind gave him a little kick.  
  
"Nah, just get your sister" answered Tai. Davis did just that, leaving Tai standing in the open door while he went to go get Jun. When he next returned he was accompanied by Jun. This time it was Tai's turn to stare. Jun's hair had been done up and its red color went well with her simple green dress, which accented and enhanced her attractiveness and made Tai suddenly self-conscious about where he was staring.   
  
"Hello Tai," said Jun as she saw him, her eyes quickly sizing him up. She apparently liked what she saw, because the next thing Tai knew, Jun had put her arm through his.  
  
"These are for you," said Tai, offering the flowers to Jun.  
  
"Oh, they're so lovely. Thank you Tai," she said taking them. "I'm just going to go put these in a vase." With that said she removed her arm from Tai's and went and put the flowers in her room. While she was gone Davis turned to Tai and gave him the brother-to-date speech.  
  
"I don't care how you treat my sister, but if you hurt her I swear that I will hurt you back," said Davis, his voice containing all the venom he could manage.   
Tai gave him a little look of surprise, but then smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'd do the same in Kari's case," he replied, his voice containing a cold edge.   
"But hurt would be too weak a word to describe what I'd do to them." Davis paled, but before their conversation could continue Jun came back.  
  
"You two have fun, but don't stay out all night," said Davis, his face returning to its normal color. "And no hanky-panky," he added. Tai and Jun simply smiled.  
  
"Shall we go?" Tai asked. Jun nodded her head and grabbed her jacket and purse. Then, after saying good-bye, they left, leaving Davis to return to his TV watching.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was beginning to get dark as Tai and Jun walked down the steps of the apartment. As they prepared to turn to head for the subway, Tai noticed a cab parked in front of the building. The cab didn't seem to be doing anything but waiting there. Walking up to the cab Tai knocked on the window.  
  
"Hello, is this cab free?" he asked as the window rolled down.  
  
"Sure," said the driver, indistinct in the dim light, "Hop in."  
  
"Should we? It's easier than taking the subway," Tai asked, turning to Jun. She nodded her assent and Tai opened the door for her. After she had got in he walked around the cab and got in on the other side.   
  
The inside of the cab was clean and well maintained. "Where to?" asked the driver, never turning his head.  
  
"To Sammy's," answered Tai, "It's a restaurant."  
  
"I know the place. They make an excellent steak," said the driver as he pulled away from the corner. "I don't mean to be nosy, but are you two going on a date?" the driver asked as the streetlights flashed through the windows.  
  
"Yes," answered Jun, "our first."  
  
"Well I hope there are many more for you," said the driver. "You seem to make a good couple." He didn't say anymore after that and neither did Tai and Jun. The rest of the trip was uneventful and ended when the cab pulled up in front of a rather classy looking restaurant.   
  
Tai got out, then walked around and opened Jun's door for her. "Go and wait inside, I'll be in right after I pay the driver," he told her. Then, turning to the driver, he pulled out his wallet. "How much?" he asked, thumbing through the collection of bills in his wallet.  
  
"Nothing," said the driver.  
  
"What?" asked Tai, somewhat shocked.  
  
"You asked if this cab was free. I said yes, and it is," explained the driver.   
  
"What I meant to ask by that was if you were busy or waiting for someone," Tai said, this time being the one who was explaining.   
  
"So what if you did? Besides, I couldn't bring myself to charge a couple of young lovers like you anyway," returned the driver. "Save your money for the meal, you'll need it," he added.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Tai, still not certain about what to do.  
  
"Yes I'm sure," said the driver somewhat indignantly. "Now you two kids have fun." He added, rolling up his window and driving off. Tai stood there for a minute, open wallet in hand, before he went on into the restaurant.   
  
Inside he found Jun waiting for him in the entryway. "Shall we go get seated?" she asked. Tai nodded his agreement and they went on up to the host.   
  
He didn't appear to be paying attention to them; his eyes closed as he listened to a set of headphones. He was quietly humming along to the song until he was interrupted by a slight cough from Tai. "Oh, hello," he said, opening his eyes and taking off his headphones. "Dinner for two?" he asked after looking them over.  
  
"Yes," said Jun. "Reservation under Motimoya."  
  
"Ah yes," said the host, after looking through the book of reservations in front of him, "your table is all ready. I'll have Sara show you to it." With that he rang a little bell and a golden-haired woman appeared.  
  
"Right this way," she said, indicating the way into the restaurant proper. Tai and Jun followed her into the restaurant. The waitress led them to a nice table with two chairs. "Is this alright?" she asked.   
  
"It's just fine," said Jun, sitting down. Tai nodded his agreement and sat down across from her.   
  
After they had had a moment to look at the menus the waitress had placed before them, she asked. "Is there anything you would like to drink?"   
  
"I'll have a cola," said Tai after looking over the menu.  
  
"I'll have the same," said Jun after a moment's thought.   
  
"Very good," responded the waitress, "Would you like me to take your jackets?"   
Tai and Jun nodded and handed her their jackets. With that the waitress left.  
  
"Some place huh?" asked Jun.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Tai, looking around at his surroundings. The restaurant was dimly lit, each table having a set of candles, and what décor Tai could see was tasteful. "I wonder why it's so empty?"   
  
"I don't know," replied Jun, looking over at a group of three guys and a girl across the restaurant from them, the only other patrons in the restaurant besides them.  
  
Something that had been nagging Tai since they had entered the restaurant finally got his attention. "Did you notice anything odd about the staff here?" he asked.  
  
"No, but they give me a creepy feeling. Something just keeps nagging my mind about them," answered Jun.  
  
"Same here," agreed Tai. This seemed to finish off that topic of discussion and silence descended on the table as neither Tai nor Jun could come up with something to continue the conversation with. Finally Tai broke the silence. "Have you heard the new Maybted song?"  
  
"Yeah, they're a pretty good band, but I mainly listen to Matt's group." As soon as she said it Jun realized that it might not have been a good idea mentioning a past crush whilst on a date with a new boyfriend. This was doubly so when that past crush was one of the new boyfriend's best friends.  
  
Tai just let it slide and continued the conversation. "Yeah he's got some good stuff. He's been at music since we first met. Although back then he played the harmonica," added Tai.  
  
"Have you seen 'Mark's Angels'?" asked Jun, deciding that it would probably be best to change the subject.   
  
"Not yet, but I hear it's pretty good," replied Tai. "Did you see 'Crimsonwing'?"   
  
"I loved that movie," answered Jun. "Remember the part when..." The conversation continued along this line. It changed topic now and then to things like sports, TV, school and all the other things people talk about when they don't know anything about each other, but want to find out what they have in common. As they talked they found out what they had in common and were soon talking casually as if they had known each other for years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the front of the restaurant the host once again was listening to his music when two more patrons arrived. As they entered he took his headphones off and greeted them. "Hello there what can I do for you?"  
  
"We'd like a table," said the taller of the two, a blond-haired teen.  
  
"I'm sure you would, but this is a class establishment. We don't let just anyone in," replied the host, his voice taking on a snooty French tone.  
  
"Well, I'm not just anyone. I'm Matt Ishida," returned the teen.  
  
"Never heard of you," said the host, "and besides, all our tables are reserved."   
  
The teen fumed at this and was about to say something, but his companion, a red-haired girl of a similar age calmed him down. Walking up to the host she grabbed his hands where they rested on the reservation book. "Please sir, could you look to see if there are any tables free?"   
  
The host looked down at her hand sin his and smiled. "I think we have one left. If you'd be so kind as to follow me I can direct you to it."   
  
"Thank you," said the girl removing her hands from those of the host, who closed his fist around something in his hand and put it in his pocket. Grabbing some menus he led them into the restaurant proper. He led them to a booth in the back of the restaurant.   
  
"Here you go," he said indicating the booth. "Sara will be along soon to take your orders." He added as he gave them the menus. With that he left.  
  
"Do you see Tai and Jun anywhere?" asked the blond-haired teen.  
  
"I think I saw them when we came in," replied the girl, "but..." What she had been going to say was lost as the host walked out of range. As soon as he got back to the front, another couple was waiting.   
  
"What can I do for you?" asked the host, stepping behind the reservation book and looking over the new arrivals. One was a pretty girl with short, brown hair and the other was a blond-haired boy who looked suspiciously like the teen who called himself "Matt Ishida." Both were fashionably dressed.  
  
"We'd like a table," said the boy simply.  
  
"Don't you all," replied the host sarcastically. "I'm afraid that all of our tables are reserved. If you give me your name I could make you a reservation."  
  
"That's all right, we sort of want a table tonight" replied the boy.  
  
"Well, Mr. All Right you shall have one," said the host.   
  
"But you just said that all the tables were reserved," said the boy, a little confused at this.  
  
"They are, and you've just made a reservation. So if you'll follow me I'll take you to your table," explained the host as he grabbed some menus and motioned them into the restaurant proper to a table by the window. He indicated that they should sit as he placed menus in front of their seats. After the couple had sat down the host took their drink orders and left.   
  
"Did you see Matt or Tai?" asked the boy once the host was gone.   
  
"I saw Tai, but I don't know where Matt is," the girl replied, opening the menu and looking at the variety of dishes available.  
  
"I think I saw Matt in a corner booth in the back, but he was sitting with someone," said the boy as he too looked over his menu.  
  
"Do you know who it was?" asked the girl.  
  
"She looked like Sora," the boy answered.  
  
"What would Sora be doing here?" asked the girl. She didn't get an answer because at that moment a waitress came to take their order.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Later~ say around eight-thirty, nine 'o clock.  
  
Tai and Jun were sitting at their table, arrayed before them were the remains of their meal. They were still chatting and having a generally great time. Tai didn't know if it was the food or his present company, but this was probably one of the greatest evenings of his life. He wasn't alone in thinking this, Jun having much the same thoughts herself. The evening was almost perfect. The service was as good as the food, which was some of the best they had ever eaten. The whole evening had been interruption free, though it's not like Tai or Jun would have noticed being as fixated with each other as they were.   
  
They weren't the only ones having a great time. Matt and Sora had ended up observing each other more than they observed Tai and Jun. This prevented possible problems, and TK and Kari ended up having a worry-free evening. Well, as worry-free as a first-date thing can be.   
  
"Your bill sir," said the waitress as she placed a small slip of paper in front of Tai. "You can pay at the front." With that the waitress walked away.   
  
Tai picked the bill up, looked it over, and then looked it over again. He made a small, amused noise and then turned to Jun. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Ready if you are," she replied, getting up to leave. Tai followed suit and they went up front. Tai paid the host and got their jackets. Walking out front they were surprised to see a cab waiting out front. The cab driver was leaning on the side of the cab and chewing a toothpick. At the sight of them he threw away the toothpick and opened the rear door to the cab.  
  
"Restaurant called me," he explained, motioning for them to get in the cab. Tai and Jun glanced at each other quick and then got in the cab. The driver got back in the cab and Jun told him their destination. The driver gave a nod of assent and left the restaurant. Unlike the ride to the restaurant, Tai and Jun talked through this one. Finally, they arrived at their destination- Jun's apartment building.   
  
As Jun got out of the cab Tai did so as well. "I'll walk you to your apartment," he explained.  
  
"You want me to wait for you?" asked the cab driver.   
  
"No, I can just walk home," answered Tai as he turned to follow Jun into the building. Only then did he realize that he hadn't paid the cab driver. Turning back he saw that the cab was already gone. He just shrugged and followed Jun into the building. Together they made there way up to Jun's apartment, making small talk and whatnot. But as they got to the apartment's door they quieted down, neither knowing what to say to end the evening.   
  
"Well here's my apartment," explained Jun, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, here it is," echoed Tai weakly.  
  
"I had fun tonight," said Jun, rummaging around in her purse for her keys.  
  
"So did I" Tai agreed. "Maybe we could do this another time?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that," replied Jun.   
  
"Well goodnight Jun," said Tai turning to leave.  
  
"Goodnight to you too," said Jun turning to unlock the door. But as she turned to unlock the door something inside her that had been building up all evening burst free. Spinning around she found Tai hurrying back towards her.   
  
No words were exchanged and none were needed as he came to a stop in front of her and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He kissed her passionately and she responded in kind, both lost in the euphoric bliss of the kiss. Their lips broke only to draw air and even then it was briefly.   
  
Their kiss may have lasted long into the night had not the door to Jun's apartment opened and Davis walked out. To say he was shocked is an understatement. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he gaped at the pair, before narrowing to glare at Tai. "What's going on?" he asked, giving Tai a look that if it had been able to kill would have left Tai a rapidly cooling corpse.  
  
His intrusion had the effect of ruining the romantic mood as the entrance of any relative would. Jun disentangled herself from Tai's arms, which had wrapped around her at some point, and gave Davis an embarrassed look. "We were just saying goodnight," she explained sheepishly. Davis' expression remained the same.  
  
"Well, goodnight Jun," said Tai quickly, turning to leave.   
  
"Same to you," replied Jun, as an afterthought she turned and blew Tai a kiss, much to her brother's indignation. Then she was gone into the apartment. Tai in turn took it as his cue to leave and walked away. Davis was left standing outside the apartment staring daggers at Tai's departing form.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally I'm done. It's not my best work and I know it sort of falls apart at times, and I'm sorry, but I attribute it to the fact that I wrote this over a very long period of time. Why the whole evening went off without trouble is simple: there are enough date disaster fics out there, so I made a date success fic. Unfortunately that made it somewhat boring, but life truly is.  
  
I know I should have written about what happened to the other two couples, but this story is mainly about Tai and Jun and I was just too lazy.   
  
Bye, thanks for reading.  



End file.
